The Chazz Princeton Guide to Survive Duel Academy
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Hiya Peeps.. I know i been gone 4 far 2 long but i'm back... The story is self said and has mentions of Chazz&Jaden/ Manjoume&Judai.. Well i hope u guys get a kick out this story.. Mentions of Some sexual stuff and Mpreg!
1. Using The Chazz Princeton Guide Book

LS7: Omg u guys hi, I haven't been posting 4 a long time. GOMEN NE UUU

Sasuke: Hn U need 2 finish writing the second chap 2 I'm not perfect and Wait for me Naruto.

Draco: U better write a story that includes me and Harry.

Harry: Dray… Leave her alone or no sex for u.

Draco:………………..

Naruto: Believe it! That goes double 4 u 2 Sasuke!!

Sasuke:………………

LS7: Thanks u guys and I'll try to make up 4 lost time. This is to keep u guys busy. It's one of those guides but I'm going to use Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx 4 this.

Jaden: Awsome…

Chazz: Whatever..

LS7: Everyone in joy: "The Chazz Princenton Guide to survive Duel Academy" and I don't own the show no matter how much I try too.

Summary: A basic guide on surviving duel academy written by our snobbish black haired boy: Chazz Princeton.

Paring(s): Jaden/Chazz-Judai/Jun and maybe more but I dk…

INTRODUCTION: How to use "The Chazz Princeton Guide to Survive Duel Academy"

Hello there. My name if you already don't know, is Chazz Princeton and you better not forget it..!! Ahem, I'm fully aware that if you have purchased this fascinating book, then you're going to… Duel Academy… OMG! YOU POOR PATHETIC FOOLS… Sorry… I was in the moment. You are going to need some guidance in order to come out of that school…Sane… I've been there, so in this well written guide, will be a few chapters on what you can do to survive that…that… school. I feel so sorry for you but this guide should work and if not, then you're just to slow to understand my perfect ideas…

INDEX:

Chapter 1: How to spot slackers

Chapter 2: How to rid yourself of small, annoying, friendly, stalkers.

Chapter 3: How to associate yourself with your kind( I'll explain a bit on that)

Chapter 4: How to understand your feelings with a red slacker(This part is optional)

Chapter 5: How to deal with annoying spirit duel monsters

Chapter 6: How to deal with an ugly, botox using professor

Chapter 7: How to entertain yourself when you watch your friends duel

Chapter 8: How to put up with a half dinosaur half human with a yellow bandanna

Umm hello…Again, the reason for chapter four being the special chapter is because unless you're gay and have a thing for brunettes with chocolate eyes, a girly body, and happens to be a Osiris red slacker, then read the chapter, but if you're not then you can skip. Your choice.

I hope you readers find this helpful for your journey to hell because my friends, you'll need it..

Good Luck and God speed….

_**Chazz Princeton**_


	2. How to spot slackers

LS7: Hello u guys… Don't want 2 take up anymore of ur time cause Chazz and I would like 4 u guys to read the guide book.

Chazz: u got that right… The truth about that school needs to b told.

LS7: LOL anyway… If u guys missed the "I don't own this show thing" it's in the first part of the story…and this is going out to **ChazzyLuverGirl**(Cute name)who was the first person to review this story and gave me great criticism. Thanks.

Chapter 1: How to Spot Slackers

I do hope that after reading the first page of this extraordinary guide, you'll find help with my careful advice. Now let me tell you what the definition of the word Slacker is in two versions. They are Webster's Dictionary version and my version (Which is much better…)

_Webster's Version: _

_Slacker:_ _n. One who shirks work (You see this is obviously the boring version of the word. Oh! And the word "shirk" is another way of saying puts off work or is basically a lazy bum)_

_Chazz Princeton's Much better version:_

_Slacker: __n. Lazy people who wear red jackets and have brunette hair who's existence, isn't up to the high standards of the Chazz. These people hate to do work and therefore find ways to avoid work. Ex: They go off being the hero all the time or help others and then learns that he missed all of his classes, then when he has to make them up, he sleeps during the entire lecture. These slackers also try to act all innocent and try to get their peers to slack with them… (Their also cute and hot and- WAIT…THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT FORGET YOU READ THAT PART…)_

Now let me explain the three kinds of people you'll see in the school. Pay attention to this part.

_Osiris Red: __This is where losers who scored low test scores and barely pass to get in. You'll find… SlACKERS HERE MAINLY…BEWARE!! _

_Ra Yellow: __This is where you'll find decent people…still slackers but decent people who actually are smart and can be tough when need be. You may find that they can duel pretty well but are slackers waiting to be produced._

_Obelisk Blue: __Finally the best part. You see young pupil that when in this wonderful Obelisk Blue section, you'll see people who are pretty, very intelligent, handsome(like myself) and most importantly, WE. AREN'T. SLACKERS. We take dueling seriously and we're looked upon greatly. We also don't play around with slackers but I was forced too. Don't be foolish like me._

_Ways to Spot these ..Slackers in 3 steps…_

_1: Appearance_

Theses slackers, like I said in my awesome definition, wear red mostly and sometimes yellow but that depends how annoying they seem to you. They may have either Aquamarine hair, wear glasses, wear yellow bandannas and remind you of dinosaurs with a southern military accent, are way to friendly with you and always want you to be part of their group, talk to you constantly about friendship or anything, Has brown eyes that look like chocolate pudding, says phrases like "Get your game on!" or "That's game" and has brunette hair.

_2: Dueling Skills_

When you approach these slackers, test your amazing dueling skills against them and you'll see exactly why I call them slackers. Here are a few things that you'll noticed in the duel with the slackers:

1. When you and slacker are dueling, he'll do the following:

A. Talk about how you're a really good duelist and praise you a lot( Trust me, but this does give you a

a little boost but keep your game face on the whole time.)

B. Starts smiling at you a lot and I mean A LOT PEOPLE!!

C. When you keep putting the slacker down saying things like "you'll never be good enough," stuff like that, you'll notice the slacker stops what he's doing and says nice things to you or that "It's his dream to be the next king of games or "I'll never give speech." and then out of now where beats you. If this happens, come up with better ways to beat him.( I ran away from duel academy and was taught something at north academy, our rival school but very cold. DON'T RUNAWAY CAUSE THEY'LL CONSIDER YOU A NEW STUDENT AND YOU'LL HAVE TO START OVER AGAIN… FROM A OSIRIS RED….if you're not already…)

2. When you lose the duel, he'll do one annoying thing:

A. He'll again say how good the duel is and try to make you feel better by saying things like " Good duel, whoa you nearly beat me," Don't let him try to boost your pride for you, you do it by yourself.

_3: Dorms_

Now when you read this part I do hope that you won't become scarred or scared for life because I know I was. Here's list of what you'll find in the dorm of a slacker:

1: Slackers of course( No Duh!!)

2: Disgusting food that consists of little fish and white rice everyday…

3: Cheap furniture that looks alive and probably is.

4: Doors that creak when you open them and they also break easily of the freaken hinges.

5: Leaky water pipes…

6: Disgusting beds with cheap sheets that are an ugly color or are so cheap, that you end up itching the rest of the night(Bring your own sheets as a precaution!!)

7: A fat reeses peanut butter color cat who's eyes look like this - - always in the room meowing at something that's not there.

8: Barging, nosy people who don't have the common knowledge to leave you alone in privacy and always ask you questions you don't want to answer.

9: Clothes and other disgusting things thrown around the room that make you feel like a prisoner.

10: Hardly any good quality electricity or heat so don't expect to have a nice bath or blow drying your hair…

I do hope you have read this chapter thoroughly because I don't want to see another person crying to me saying how the suffered at that hellhole… So I'm doing you all a favor by showing you simpletons the ropes. The next chapter which will always scare me is: How to rid yourself of small, annoying, friendly stalkers. BE PREPARED FOR THE UTIMATE DOOM OF YOUR YOUNG AND FEEBLE LIFE…

Have a freaken good damn day…

_**Chazz Princeton**_


	3. Small, Annoying, and Friendly Stalkers

LS7: Now I am finally able to write some more of little guide Chazz.

Chazz: Good because this chapter scares me so that's why you're writing it for me.

LS7: … Or it is the fact that you're just lazy…?

Chazz:… Just write that damn thing!!

LS7: … Pay me--

Chazz:……….. No

LS7: Whatever… Enjoy… and again **ChazzyluverGirl **thanks for your wisdom… and let us hope I capture "The Chazz essence" of this particular chapter. The only thing I own is lucky charm cereal.

How to rid yourself of Small, Annoying, Friendly, Stalkers

In this particular chapter, it is extremely important to read this chapter carefully… AND I MEAN CAREFULLY!! You will be dealing with those dangerous and I mean: DANGEROUS TO YOUR DAMN HEALTH… slackers. You may read this and think ' what ants got into his pants?' WHAT!? NO SLIFER SLACKER WITH BIG BROWN EYES AND BRUNETTE HAIR WAS IN MY P-….. oh! You didn't say…heehehe… sorry… We're getting of topic. You losers need to be warned for your own safety on what slackers to look out for. I have encountered many dangers in my life but nothing like this. You may encounter these kinds of dangerous species at duel academy since it's their natural habitat.

Now there are three types are species to watch out for and I will explain some methods to rid them of this world.

Now the first one isn't so bad but still can reach levels of annoyance if you allow it.

1:Syrusaurous(_Scientific Name: Syrus Trusadale)_

_**Sightings**__: Likes to be in places where Jadasaurous hangs out, which is everywhere from dorms to the _

_End of a dark and creepy looking forest._

_**Likes/Dislikes: **__Hates to be left alone for 2 minutes, hates anything that looks, sounds, or is scary. Ex: _

_Caves or people taller than him. Likes to be around Jaden a bit too much for my liking-_

_(…….. Sorry) likes to follow people, mainly Jaden and if not him me or any other friends _

_everywhere. Loves use his innocent face to get what he wants, and lastly is very scared _

_of his older brother Zane while his dueling skills couldn't save his life._

_**Annoying qualities:**__1. Whines constantly in the babyish voice ever!_

_2. Shows up out of nowhere…_

_3.Tries to be tough and tragically… fails_

_4.Wears the smallest 18__th__ century looking glasses ever_

_5. His deck of duel monsters consists of toy trains and…ugh!_

_**Height/Weight: **__Umm… I'm not sure but I believe he's the height of lucky the leprachun from lucky _

_Charms cereal and his weight is probably the same…_

_**Weakness: **__1. If he approaches you, tell him the rudess way to get lost._

_2. Tell him you're not his best friend._

_3. Tell him that Zane wants to duel him_

_4. Tell him that Jaden found a better friend than himself._

_5. Ask him where he got his Train duel monsters from._

_6. If he doesn't comply say: "At Toys r' us?"_

_7. If he asks you where's Jaden , tell him "Jaden's busy with more important things."_

_(No it's not…me OOUU)_

_This is how you destroy the small and feeble Syrusaurous… Proceed with caution… it's very timid and may try to get the Jadasaurous on you._

_This next species might cause you some problems but don't let him scare you…_

_2.__ Hassle-Rex(__Scientific Name: Hassleberry ?) I forgot his last name or his first… Anyway…_

_**Sightings:**__ You may find this hazardous creature lurking in places where either Jadasaurous may be or _

_places where dinosaur cards may appear._

_**Likes/Dislikes: **__LOVES! LOVES!LOVES! Dinosaurs and smells like he was near one. Loves boosting/_

_ranting about those forsaken dino- freaks( avoid this at all times, and if you can't, bring a _

_pillow and be prepared for a 2 hour rant.) Loves dueling and tries to beat Jadasaurous but_

_fails… Hates losing, being ignored and not having his "precious" dinosaurs being_

_recognized._

_**Annoying Qualities:**__ 1.His voice( once you hear it you'll think of ATTENTION!!)_

_2. His clothing style for Ra yellow is horrendous. It's like he dressed himself in the _

_dark._

_3. His dinosaurs…_

_4. He's beliefs on dinosaur supremacy and the fact that he "acts" like some sort of _

_a bodyguard to the Jadasaurous.( I'm not jealous… just annoyed!)_

_**Weight and Height:**__ Probably a good 5 or 6 ft. and 5 or 6 in. As for weight, the weight of a baby _

_dinosaur…_

_**Weakness:**__ 1. Tell him that dinosaurs were killed off for a very good reason_

_2. If asked the reason, say because their existence was pathetic and mediocre to the human _

_race._

_3. I know he'll get a tantrum after that so however you get past his brolic body, steal his deck_

_and threaten to rip them up or throw them in the water to become damaged._

_You guys are smart, his main weakness are basically dinosaurs right? So just say something _

_really mean about dinosaurs and he won't want to be near you. But you have to be careful _

_that the Jadasaurous isn't in close range, for his wrath is legendary._

_This is the hard part folks so pay close attention to what I say because this species is very difficult. The Jadasaurous has been carefully analyzed and according to my findings, I've concluded …_

_THE JADASAUROUS HAS NO WEAKNESS, NONE… DAMN IT!! I'm going to give you a description of what the Jadasaurous looks like._

_3. __Jadasaurous(__Scientific Name: Jaden Yuki)_

_**Sightings:**__ mostly you'll notice this special type of species can be seen everywhere because it's in _

_his nature to be everywhere he's friends are.(Typical nice guy) If you happen to spot a _

_boy who talks to himself but really he's talking to duel spirits and has a little blue haired_

_stalker and dino-looking kid with him, then you have successfully spotted the Jadasaurous but_

_be warned, that he has no weakness whatsoever. But while the Jadasaurous has no physical _

_Weakness , he does has emotional weakness that I recently discovered.(LS7: You all know what _

_Chazz really means. Chazz: …SLACKER SHUT UP!! LS7: I rest my case)_

_Hi guys it's me Jaden Yuki. I know I shouldn't have written in Chazz's guide book but I was bored and he was in the bathroom, leaving me all alone in the living room. It seems that I should put in my own advice here. I don't think Chazz won't mind plus I did go to the same school as him. I read the first few pages and if you guys are wondering if me and Chazz date, then you got your game on!! It's true, after duel academy, Chazz and I became closer, in more ways than one. Chazz and I have been together for like 3 months. He is so great in-_

_JADEN YUKI….. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WRITING STUFF LIKE THAT IN MY GUIDE BOOK SLACKER!!_

_Not-nothing Chazz but come on dude, you __**are**__ great in bed and plus I did go to the same school as you so I thought you needed help._

_I DON'T NEED HELP IN WRITING MY OWN GUIDE BOOK, AND MY READERS DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT WE DO IN OUR __**PRIVATE**__ MOMENTS…IDIOT!!_

_Well at least your readers know that we are a couple since you clearly wrote in your guide book that you deny any and all feelings for a certain slacker. Am I right Chazz!?_

_Umm Jay…?_

_NO! IT'S CLEAR TO ME WHAT YOU FEEL AND SINCE I KNOW THAT, TAKE THIS COUCH AND THE PILLOWS AND SHEETS AND BE READY TO SLEEP HERE FOR THE NIGHT AND NO,ALL OF NEXT WEEK CAUSE YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANY OF THIS!! GOODNIGHT!! AND DON'T CALL ME JAY MISTER…_

_UMMM…um… well… yeah, great I messed up my plans for tonight with Jaden and I have to sleep on the couch which is SUPER uncomfortable._

_YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU MESSED UP… BIG TIME BUDDY!!_

_As we end this chapter, I came up with some new discoveries. Don't ever make the Jadasaurous angry because if you do, don't take it too lightly as you've read just now. But you may found some weakness in me. Which include the following: Sex, Jaden, Warm beds with Jaden, and pride issues which result in no warm bed cuddled up with Jaden and leave us with a lot of "fighting" in bed…Ummm… yeah so in the next chapter just have fun… cause I'm a bit upset at the moment so you don't get my usual pain in the ass, stuck up Chazz Princeton today. Bye… for now… I have to cry in a corner now._

_Chazz Princeton_

_LS7: I hope this was funny because of what happen to Chazz_

_Chazz: …………sniffs_

_Jaden: u think I was 2 hard on him!?_

_LS7: Naw u weren't dude._

_Chazz: Their all against me and my rightful happiness_

_LS7&Jaden:………………. No we're not _

_Jaden: I hope _**ChazzyluverGirl **_liked this and LS7 apologizes 4 not posting this when she said. Right LS7?_

_LS7: gomen…… _

_LS7&Jaden: Read and review so Chazz can be happy._

_Chazz:…………._


	4. To be with your own kind of people

LS7: I'm so happy…

Yugi: Why?

Chazz: Because she got 4 reviews and two favorites for this. And why wouldn't she?

Atem: LS7 was the one typing while u sat there and bossed her around. No wonder Jaden didn't "snuggle" with you huh?

Chazz:…

Jaden: Atem be fair. And plus I'm going to be in some of these guides so I can keep an eye out for Chazz. Right Chazz?

Chazz:………….Yeah

LS7: WOW! Jaden has him whipped… I don't own anything so quit askin'

How to associate yourself with your own kind with the help of Jaden Yuki…

Hi guys! I'm glad to announce that Chazz has allowed me to help his fans with advice on the horrors of our school. It gonna be fun to tell others advice huh?

**You forced me to let you help. I don't believe the definition of "helping" included a rope and a chair and tying me up so that I won't kill you for your antics slacker!!**

YOU KNOW WHAT CHAZZ SHUT UP!! OR YOU'LL FORCE ME TO BE ANGRY, AND I DON'T THINK YOU.WANT.ME.**ANGRY…. DO YOU!?**

………………**. Ummm….. No!**

Good then let me continue k!? OR ELSE!!

**OMG!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!**

Anyway I don't really understand why Chazz wants to instruct you guys on finding your own kind cause that to me sounds like finding an animal species or whatever… Here's what am gonna tell you guys out there. It's important to seek out people who you feel comfortable around because you don't want to be around people who make you feel like you have to force yourself to like them. This is my approach, I like everyone because that's how I am and always will be so when I see a person who acts tough or mean to someone supposedly "weaker" than them, I can tell that that's a mask and their very defensive like Chazz.

**What!? I am not defensive… I just can't stand slackers!**

See what I mean… But what I do are these few steps to try to get to know them, but remember, not everyone is the same so try your own ways and just know that I'm giving you guys my experiences on this. This is what I do:

1. When I come across people, I first introduce myself with my natural attitude which is friendly yet laid back. But what ever works for you is fine.

2. When they introduce their name, ask them their likes or dislikes and even their life goals. Why ask them this? Well you want to get to know them and with this info, you can tell what kind of a person they are.

3. When people tell you that they don't need friends or that they want to be left alone, you can tell they're hiding something. I personally try to figure out why because I believe everyone needs friends. I f you're the kind of person who is determined, you'll know that you'll always stick by your friends no matter what they do. So show them that you care by always looking out for them whether they want it or not…

Well I have a situation that needs my undivided attention so I'm going to leave you all with a good piece of advice… "You can't please everyone but only yourself. Try to see the good in people because everyone has a story that relates to why they change so don't think that a person who's always quiet and distance is bad, think that maybe this person went through something in their childhood. In other words hehehe don't judge… Well I gotta go, the "situation" I mentioned earlier needs some Ahem Attention…. So goodbye guys and don't forget to get your game on!!

Jaden Yuki out...


	5. I'm in love with a red slacker boy!

LS7: Omg! Guys this is the best day ever.

Bakura: Why?

Ryou: You didn't hear kura? She received 11 reviews for this story alone.

Bakura: Hn… That's more reviews then you ever received.

Yami M: Well that means she's not that bad of a writer then and I've read some of her stories and their not bad at all.

Everyone else: YOU CAN READ?!

Malik: Oh come off it! That's just mean and LS7 congrats.

Yami M.: …...*sniffs* People don't like me.

Malik and LS7: We do.

Yami M.: YAY!!^_^

LS7: Well this conversation can go on forever but I believe our viewers would like to finish reading a bit more of the guide so here you go… In addition, GET UR GAME ON!!!

*Chapter 4: How to understand your feelings with a red slacker*

Well it seems we reach the point where I the Chazz will explain the feelings and benefits of a very adult topic. Please… I don't want anyone telling me that they had a traumatic experience or they were scared because: THIS IS MY DAMN GUIDE AND IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T APPORVE THEN SLACK OFF…WAIT!!! I mean do not read if you are offended by this. I put up warnings on the first page of my guide and if you read pass that then you are dumb right now, so to save you the trouble here is a rating for this chapter only: **RATED PG-13AND UP! **So do not read if you are below this and if you do, my name is Hassleberry the dino- man.

Oh! In addition, for all you guys who where all happy about Jaden appearing unexpectedly in my guide, don't because the slacker is in bed coughing, sneezing and annoying the hell outta me but I don't mind I guess. Poor slacker caught a cold…

Well on that let's get down to business I have to go tend to our slacker in a bit so pay attention because for this chapter I'm just going to tell you about feelings and what to do with them…

**Feelings: **Many people do not believe this but YES PEOPLE I, THE CHAZZ THE SEEMINLGY COLD HEARTED ICE PRINCE WHO IS FILTHY RICH AND GAY HAS FEELINGS! If I didn't, do you honestly think I would put up with Jaden who's in bed sick with badass head cold? No right? Therefore, this is for all you people who believed I didn't. Well if you know, you have some sort of feelings for your Brunette red wearing slacker boy, here's what you can do to gain their attention. (In addition, even become popular, but one thing at a time!):

1. Do not and I repeat DO NOT try to change your appearance.

Why? Well because I said so and plus you look great as it is. (Unless you do not wear designer clothing like me, then you need a serious wardrobe cleaning.) Remember first impressions are key.

2. Don't act like other people. Especially timid blued hair gray-eyed spectacle wearing slackers, Dino slackers or botox using teachers…ew…

Why? If you can just be yourself then people, will respect you and in my case, know who's the best around these dueling parts. That' right, the Chazz is himself and imitates no one!

3. Act mature around him.

Why? If your slacker man/boyfriend sees how mature you can handle situtitions he'll be all dreamy eyed at you and say things like: "I love you so much" or my favorite: " I can live without you, protect me with all your manliness and awesomeness charm." Yeah I know, a bit much? Nah… I don't think so because it's the truth and I'm honest of course.

4. Be awesome and show off your impressive dueling skills.

Why? Well you don't want seem like a slacker do you? Or did you not read chapters 1-3? Pathetic! However, if you did, then great. If you can win several duels against a few weaker students and about oh, let's say… five slightly tougher opponents and you actually, WIN… then you shown off your awesome and obviously superior skills, then your man will say things like: "WOW!! That was awesome!" or "Chazz it up." On the other hand, whatever your name happens be, you get the idea right? It means MORE PRASING FOR YOU!!! GLORY IS VICTORIOUS!!!!

Well like I said in the begiing of chapter, I have a sick slacker to tend to and when he's sick, he gets all bend out of shape an-

**CHHHHAAAAAZZZ!!! IIIII'MMMM HOOOOTTT!!!!**

I know you're hot… WHAT!!!???

**W--w-why are y-you yelling-*Acchoo* at a sick person!? I-I-I thought you loved me!?**

OH!! GOD!! Why me!? JADEN I DO LOVE YOU sometimes you can be a-

***Coughs* A WHAT!? YOU BASTARD!!! I'M THE SICK ONE, PROBABLY DYING AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!!! I HA- h- ACCHHOO!!**

Jaden, babe, you don't hate me you're just sick with a bit of high fever and- WAIT!! JADEN, PUT THAT LAMP DOWN- OH MY- JADEN!!!!!! STOP!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!

As you can witness, my sick boyfriend is delusional and is trying to- ow! No wait! He's successfully hit me with a lamp! Ow! My head- s-s-so dizzy must sign off, darkness- entering my brain. Please- don't- ever- piss - your - boy -friend -off!!!

Chazz Princeton

LS7: Poor Chazz, I'm just messing with you a lot aren't I? Hehehe P

Chazz: Huh!? Wha? Ow! My head…TT_TT

LS7: ……. Suck it up!!!

Sasuke: There's something wrong with you…

LS7: YOU WANT THE SAME TREATMENT AS HIM? THEN IF NOT SHUTUP AND DO SOMETHING WITH NARUTO!!!Sasuke: Epp!! * Goes off to find Naruto*

LS7: Read…

Trunks: And review… But there is some-

LS7: *Growls*Trunks: O_OU


	6. Annoying Duel Spirits make me sick!

LS7: Omg! I just update two chapters of my first ever srmthfg fic! Hopefully they get reviewed and if not… oh well! I'll try harder with this one…so many people actually like this…wow!

Chazz: OO Ur back…!! Finally!!

LS7: Yeah! Look what I come back to. U_U

Chazz:…..

LS7: Like I said before… Don't own the show but if I did…

Lawyers: Ahem…

LS7:…….or Finding Nemo…or Google…U_U

How to deal with annoying spirit duel monsters

Hello there fellow losers and duelist…alike. This is the chapter that will make or break you down to the pits of destruction or whatever. I noticed that many of you are actually finding my guide to be of some use to your lives… Well it's about time "_The Chazz" _gets some recognition around here… But I'm here to help those poor unfortunate people whom when they arrive to the pit of doom school, they may or may not be chosen to see spirit duel monsters or my personal favorite: Freakish Spirits… Now both my boyfriend and I have different kinds of spirits… Mine: Annoying, weak, retarded and cowards, and ugly… Jaden's: A furball that actually leaves him alone… Now I can guess how Jaden handles his spirit, and that's by being… Nice and humble… I don't want to see anyone deal with annoying spirits like mine…And yes, I unfortunately can still see the little three devils… Now I will briefly describe each of those annoying things and give pointers on what to do… And one last thing… Jaden is getting better from that head cold of his. Next time the slacker won't do anything stupid… Anywho back to me… eh…erm… oh yeah read along!

Annoying Duel spirit #1: Ojama Yellow:

Hideous…very hideous… He's yellow…duh, his lips are huge…O_OU, he's more afraid of his own shadow the little blue eye monster that follows Jaden… and his eyes are very weird looking and if I say anymore I will puke.

Annoying Duel spirit #2: Ojama Black:

OMG!!! He's very annoying to the point of killing. His head reads: "I'm a shark." or "hammer" time. I mean it!! Even his teeth makes you think of the shark in Finding Nemo… You know the one that said: "I never knew my father!" Yeah! That one…Wait I Didn't see the movie just clips because of Jaden and I didn't cry and eat cookies and ice-cream with Nemo and his dad got together… that was Jaden…erm BACK TO THE GUIDE!!!

Annoying Duel spirit#3: Ojama Green:

I don't understand why I get the dumb, ugly spirits and not Jaden…ugh! You guys ever hear of Cyclops? Well if you did good. If not, then google it. This is what the little green demon looks like… One yellow eye dead smack in the middle of his head. And… and that tongue is so…. Ugh! It looks like a mini purple slide you see in the play ground for little kids.

Now that I briefly described the horror that is them… I will tell you all quick steps on ways you can better you life with them. Meaning you won't turn crazy or psycho… Now you may not receive a spirit monster like me and if you don't then LUCKY YOU!! But if they're equally annoying then by all means read until you have an epiphany…

1. Ignore them

to kill and if they take you lightly, hold up a Resse Pieces colored cat and threaten again… (If you don't own a cat… use a pillow and do unthinkable things to it.)

3. Let them spend the day with Syrus and see how well behaved they get…

4. If they constantly talk and talk… Locate the cat and let the cat daydream of how the spirits look like delicious cat food…

5. Make them look at ……

See all you have to is just threaten them a bit… No guilty conscience on your part… Now I understand this was a short part of the help guide but I'm seriously not feeling like my usual boastful self today…at least not as-as-aaa-AAACHHHOOO!! What. !!!??? That baka gave me his f-ing cold.

**Umm… well since I feel better, I'll just take of you…**

YOU GAVE ME YOUR *COUGH* COLD YOU BAKA…

**WELL YOU WERE THE DAMN ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE WANTING TO DO IT!!! YOU'RE THE BAKA YOU JACKASS!!**

Umm.. Jaden…?baby…? Light of my life? *Aachhoo* ugh!

**OH! I'M YOU'RE BABY HUH!? LIGHT OFYOU'RE LIFE? NO!! CLEARLY IT'S MY FAULT YOUR SICK… AND I SUPPOSE IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOUR HAIR STICKS OUT ODDLY OR NO- BETTER YET THE COLOR OF MY HAIR AFFECTS POLLUTION!!! I'M THE *BLEPPING* CAUSE FOR *BLEEPING* GLOBAL WARMING!! Hon… I suggest you and the couch get familiar… CAUSE THAT'S WHERE YOU'LL SLEEP!!! COLD OR NO COLD…!!**

……….!!!! A-aaaaCCHHOOO!! Great!! not A-aacchhoo! again!

**Since Chazz will be unable to talk due to his cold... that's MY FAULT!!! I'll take over for awhile okay? Well get your game on!!! Love you guys!!^^**

Chazz Princeton

**&**

**Jaden Yuki**

LS7: I'm not happy about this chappie but tell me what u guys think... Read and review


	7. Botox Teachers and a Pms Boyfriend!

-1LS7: Hiya Jaden…

Jaden: Hey I see you got a review for the newest chappie of the guide…Sweet.

LS7: Totally… How's _he_ doing?

Jaden: Who? Chazz? Umm… His cold is really bad but he'll pull through with my T.L.C skills plus I can make a chapter in his guide book!

LS7: I know… the readers will be happy to read your opinions this time.

Jaden: Well let's get our game on!! Let's start the chapter. And LS7 doesn't own us either!

LS7:…..TT_TT

How to Deal with an Ugly, Botox using Professor

Hey there guys it me Jaden Yuki the next in line to be King of Games!!! Sweet. Well as you already guessed, I'll be taking over this and probably the next chapter of the guide since Chazz went and caught a nasty little cold…but don't worry he'll be back for the last chapter though. Anyway, this chapter will be about a certain Professor that will try to kick you out of the school because… er… he has issues… The reason why he hates me is because I was a slifer and I beat in my first duel ever… Dude let it go… How in the heck does Chazz start these things off? Ummm…? Oh yeah! Hahaha… I give you guys a description and how to "ward off the evil." as Chazz would say… So Hashanah here's the description of the Professor to look out for:

Name: Professor Crowler

Age: Umm…? 50?

Sex: Sometimes I wonder… but he's a guy.

Looks: Must I? Well let's see… He wears tight clothes that he considers respectable… I'd go for anything comfortable but whatever floats your boat, he has long blonde hair he keeps in a ponytail and sharp bangs… As for his face… Botox and too much of it cause when he smiles, he looks like he's plotting something…but that's all the time.

Personality: For anyone of you that ends up in the red dorms… watch out for Crowler and try not to get on his bad side. Why? Well he despises all slifers feeling that they don't serve a purpose for the school or something… Bascially he treat slifers Red like crap, Ra Yellow, he gives them some respect, and Obliesk Blue… think about fancy parties, kings and queens and that's how he treat them…

Yeah I know unfair but I don't mind… I'm a laid back guy that doesn't let those things get to me… I'm an all around laid back nice guy who-

**ARE YOU SER-AACCCCHHOOO! SERIOUS!? YOU'RE A NICE GUY MY FOOT… YOU HIT ME WITH A LAMP… *COUGHS* _REMEMBER_!?**

Hit you with a lamp!? I don't recall those things… I guess you're fever spiked again…*holds a plastic bat in his hands innocently* Are YOU supposed to be in bed getting BETTER!!! SINCE IT WAS MY FAULT !!!

**I'll go back to bed now… You're-**

I'M WHAT _CHAZZ_!?* Holds the bat in his hand as though he gonna strike*

**You're-aacchoo*sniffs* my sexy looking boyfriend?**

*Puts the bat down then has his usual innocent face on* Okay Chazz well just get some rest okay… Love you!

***Faints***

Well sorry about that you guys… Chazz can get so crazy when he's sick so I sometimes have to use a bit of force to get him on the right track. Now where was I..? OH! I have to give you ways on how to deal with Crowler… O-Kay then let's tip away:

1. Praise him. Say that your duel with him was just luck and that he's a cool teacher… I know it's a lie but it's a little lie it won't hurt…

2. If he actually believes your "praise" and wants to duel you, say sure it would be awesome to duel you then lose on purpose but don't make it seem like you don't what your doing… just use your not so strong cards.

3. If he tries one of those "Let's rid ourselves of the slacker schemes," then proceed to use what I call "Reverse Psychology." When he approaches you and calls you names, just look at him(be as innocent as possible) and ask him what did you do to him that was wrong? Or: Even though you won the duel against him people still respect him, so what's the big deal on putting you're problems on me?

The reason for these suggestions is this: If you can be nice to others, then you get respect back… so in other words, be yourself and try not to please everyone… Crowler is just one of those guys that holds grudges a bit too much… Like some else I know… which by the way needs my "_attention_" to get better… I did say T.L.C. right?

Well I hope this chapter was just as fun for you as it was for me… So go out there duel till you can't stop and GET YOUR GAME ON!!!!

Jaden Yuki the next King of Games!!!

LS7: Poor Chazz... So Jaden?

Jaden: Yeah!?

LS7: What's with the moodswings?

Jaden:.......WHAT *BEEPING* MOODSWINGS!?

LS7: oOUUU EHEHEHHEHEHE ^_^uu

Jaden: Please review k?

LS7:.........help me!!


	8. entertainment when watchin friends duel

LS7: Omg! Well I just finish up my Srmthfg fic… but have to finish the other one..So I'm going to finish up this one too!! Sorry I haven't updated you guys!!!

Chazz: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!??!!!

LS7:…….*Sniffs* I had real bad issues at home so didn't feel up to it… They understand!!!

Jaden: I do hun!!!

LS7: Love ya J. And I don't own anything!!! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: How to entertain yourself when you watch your friends duel

Well you guys… We are nearing the end of this awesome guide.. And Chazz is feeling a little better but he insists I give him back his little guide book…NO WAY!! This is fun..! Boy my stomach is hurting me again…. It's been doing that for a while… But I'll be fine!! Now… We come to a point of the guide where you might come across sheer boredom or in my opinion: HUNGER!!!! Well This is going is going to be a short passage because seriously I want some ice-cream and chips right now!!!!! I don't know what Chazz does when he watches us duel but I'll tell you what I do:

Step 1: Bring Some supplies:

Always, and I mean ALWAYS!! Bring snacks.. I mean it's better to be bored than hungry…. And if not food than at least bring your own cards so at least you have something to stare at. You may not want to watch the duel because you don't want to laugh at some of the not so good moves they use… And if that doesn't work well bring a diary and while no one is watching you, write out all over your pink(Yes Pink is for guys!!!) with red hearts and a picture of Chazz, that you love him and that you'll be nothing with out him.... Make sure the gel pen is nice and glitter- like and is pink....^^

Step 2: Start a conversation:

Seriously!! What is a good duel with out conversation… I do it all the time. When I watch duels, I always talk about how the duel should go and also food, what I do with Chazz, and other things… Just be sure to talk with the right people while your friends are dueling… Like don't talk about barney because then a dino spark will happen between you and Hassleberry…*Shudders* And don't talk to silver haired blue eyed duelist... Ehy!? Well they'll start talking about their angsty life and how they don't like yo and crap... Avoid this! I'M SERIOUS!!!!!

Um… That's all I can think of…. I seriously want some ice-cream and Chips right now!!!!!

**WHAT!!!!!!!! That's too short *Achoo* Make SOME MORE IDEAS SLACKER!!! YOU'RE GIVING ME A BAD REP….**

WHAAAAAAAAAT!! EXSCUE ME!? MY FUCKING STOMACH HURTS AND I WANT SOME DAMN ICE-CREAM AND CHIPS!!!!!!!! THE PEOPLE FUCKING READING THIS UNDERSTAND MY ANSGT!! YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!

**Ummmm…. Sorry I should understood the stomach cramps lately but you don't want to continue this more?**

Chazz? SHUT UP!! I HURT IN MY STOMACH AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS- *Runs to the bathroom*

5 minutes later….

Ugh! Now I really want some Ice-cream and Chips!

**But you just threw up!**

Leave *Sobs* me alone You don't understand me you DON'T GO THROUGH WHAT I GO THROUGH!!!!!!

**……………!**

Well I'm going to get some ice-cream and chips right now! I hope you guys don't hat me for making this too short.. Don't be mean like a certain person…. Hey Chazz!! 5!!! Don't forget that number!!!

**I know Jaden!!!!! I know how much longer!!!!**

Don't yell at me BAKA!!! Well this is Jaden signing off!!!

**I didn't yell-**

Bye you guys…

Jaden Yuki the next King of Games!!!


	9. Part Human&Dino with a yellow Bandanna!

_LS7: Sorry for the very late update! You all probably are anxious to find out why Jaden is acting the way he is. Well one reviewer was close to Jaden's "Problem." But I'm not saying! Chazz will tell You!… _

_Chazz: You're back! Finally! Sadly geeks, this is the last Chapter of my guide so…yeah…_

_LS7: THEIR NOT GEEKS!! Oh! And I have a surprise for you guys at the end about what happened to me today!_

_Chapter 8: How to put up with a half Dinosaur half Human with a Yellow Bandanna_

_Well… we've come to the last chapter in my amazing guide. Sad but true… No! Don't tear up for me, I'll be back soon for my fans of the Chazz. Anyway! My idiotic boyfriend of a slacker is walking around the house eating Pickles and ew… Ice-cream…. I'll explain later now back to more important things… like me! So you all remember in previous chapters I talked about certain species you might come across at the academy right? Well that one species with the hideous looking bandanna might not…WILL NOT leave you alone just because he's a sad person…a very sad character… You might have to put up with "it," so here's two scenarios in which you might face him the most and with my expertise on "it," I'll lend you some much needed advice._

_Scenario 1:__**Dueling**_

Well here is where you have to look at him the most besides the other scenario. So when your dueling "it," proceed with caution. Remember "it" is half human and beast so like fighting a bull in the ring, tactics is key to survival. Here's two things you do when dueling the "thing":

1. When "Beast boy" is throwing down a card using attack, magic, or trap, you might hear him actually roar… Yes I know... you want to skip the tactics and just kill it but you don't want to be charge with manslaughter so when he happens to call for his kind, Have ear plugs in your ear. And I mean ones that are comfortable but can't be seen… This way you save your hearing…

2. Now even though my boyfriend does this, and what I mean is talk a whole bunch of crap during the match, the "thing" is worse. Now you want to win this duel not hear story time about where the love of Dino's came from right? So… when "Beat boy" talks about the love of dinosaurs, sneeze… That's right, fake sneeze. That way "it" will stop in it's tracks… Now "it" will start again cause that's how the cycle of stupidity works. Sneeze and cough…(Add sniffing if you want full effect!!) This way everyone including the "Thing" will stop and ask if you're feeling well… Do what I do and lie your assess off. Say you have a cold and when you get better, you duel again. But be nice or it won't work. Now being half beast, the size of "Beast boy's" brain is the size of a single grain of rice so it's hook, line, and sinker.

Scenario 2: _**Roommates**_

Jeez, if you're stuck with "it," then best of wishes! But I'll try to give the best advice out to you people so yeah...

1. When sleeping. The "Beast" might talk in his sleep about you know what. And if "it" doesn't, well it's still a good laugh. If you two are bunking beds and the "thing" happened to be on the top… Kick the crap out of "beast boy" multiple times until you hear a nice THUMP!! That means you as the hunter have successfully weakened the poor fool. Now if your other roommates happen to awake from their slumber, you just shrug off what happened and go right back to sleep. What a blissful moment. And if "it" continues, more fun for you cause you just keep knocking the "thing" down to the ground…Ha Ha! Victory!

2. Now! This one might sound the meanest but come on! You're really being nice! So don't worry about it. Now you and some of your friends(Associates) might be sitting around just talking about whatever comes to mind. Now the "thing" sitting next to you will obviously talk about its own people- I mean species that no longer exists. So yeah once that happens, you kindly interrupt and excuse yourself to bathroom… Once in the bathroom, their should be a nice window… You guys have brains… Figure it out! If the windows happen to have bars on them for some reason, use that inner strenght of yours!!

Well it breaks my heart- Wait I have no heart! To tell you that this is the conclusion. The end. The last stop! Yes I know you all will miss me and I _guess_Jaden but mostly me! Yeah so I hope you slackers use this and not by pass it! Because you're the ones going to that hellhole. Now I have to take Jaden to the doctor for his appointment. What for? Well…um… It's a bit funny actually. Um…JADEN IS 5 MONTHS PREGNANT!!

**Chazz… Who's Pregnant?**

*Slaps Forehead* YOU ARE!! Your belly is big with a baby on the way remember!!

…**. ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!? CAUSE I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW-**

Jaden…I didn't call you fat! And not so much yelling. It's bad for you and the baby.

**I-I-I'm hungry… can we go Chazz?!**

….Let's go! *Sighs*

Well you all are probably thinking how right? Well Jaden has some spirit in him named Yubel and she's a female… So the little *Censored* decided to play with Jaden's insides a bit where he can get pregnant.. So yeah I'll be a dad soon while Jaden's the obvious mother. Well we have to-

**CHAZZ! LET'S *CENSORED* GO!! NOW!!!!!**

Go….. I swear!! Anyway see ya losers later….

**Bye Guys!!**

Chazz Princenton& **Jaden Yuki(The next king of Games!!)**

LS7: Heheheheh! I bet you guys didn't expect that didn't you? Nope! Well here's the thing I want to say to you guys! Thanks for the support and great comments on this story. Sadly it's over. And oh! Yeah! I got into a college!! FINALLY!!! It's Mercy college! I'll be attending the campus in Manhattan since I live in Manhattan! I'll be going for Computer arts and design in the fall…YAY!

Jaden: Yeah! She's going for her Bachelors!! Woot!

Chazz: Hm… Congrats.

LS7: Well I hope you guys had as much fun as I did with this story. Read and-

Jaden&Chazz: Review!


End file.
